


Tense Angel

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is tense and asks for Dean to give him a massage; Sam is uncomfortably uncomfortable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tense Angel

Dean could feel the tension roiling from Castiel's body as the angel sat beside him, back straight and hands resting upon his knees. The hunter sighed and nudged his lover with one booted foot as he continued cleaning his gun.

"Hey, loosen up, will ya? No one's gonna attack you or anything? Unless ya want me to, that is," and Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Castiel, making the angel smile faintly at him.

"Your concern is duly noted, Dean. I am fine, thank you," Castiel reassured the hunter, in his deep voice.

Dean raised his eyebrows at the angel before saying - "Okay."

"Give him a massage," Sam muttered from behind his laptop. "Or on second thoughts, don't."

"No, we're gonna wait until you leave the room first, before we do anything like that," Dean said, with a grin.

His grin broadened when he heard the resultant - and expected - disgusted noise from his brother's throat before he turned that self same grin onto Castiel.

"I would like that," Castiel suddenly announced, hopefully.

"What? A massage?" Dean asked, in surprise, almost dropping his gun upon the floor.

"That's it, I'm definitely leaving," Sam said, getting to his feet, with a look upon his face that said he didn't know whether to be sick or not.

"You don't have to leave," Dean said, sounding as hopelessly lost as he looked right then.

"Yeah, I do. I don't wanna be here when you start getting naked, thanks," Sam replied, looking like he was definitely going to be sick any minute soon.

"Dean," Castiel said, inching closer to the hunter hopefully.

"Fine, I'll give you the massage," Dean said, with a long suffering sigh that did little for hiding the amused glint in his eyes.

"See you guys later," Sam said, hurriedly as he ducked from the room with a bang.

"Bye," Dean yelled but it was too late.

The distinctive sound of the Impala's engine was clearly to be heard pulling away, leaving Dean and Castiel alone in the room. Dean quirked his eyebrows at Castiel as though he thought his brother was being particularly weird that day.

"Just let me go clean up, and I'll be with you," Dean said, indicating the grease that covered his hands from the gun he'd been cleaning.

Castiel nodded slowly, silently, before watching Dean leave the room. By the time the hunter was back, Castiel was already naked, dick hard and curling up towards his lean abdomen as he laid hopefully on the bed.

"Whoah, hey, Cas, nice to see you so ready," Dean said, as he shucked out of his shirt and pulled off his t shirt.

Dean manoeuvred Castiel onto his stomach before straddling his lover's hips securely. He began manipulating the angel's flesh, paying particular attention to the knots gathered in the angel's tense shoulders, before digging fingertips into the angel's shoulder blades. Deep groans of aroused satisfaction were soon dropping from Castiel's parted, plush lips and Dean was soon sporting the world's largest erection by the time he was even halfway through his massage.

Soon his movements slowed and he dipped his fingers between Castiel's ass cheeks experimentally. When Castiel didn't protest or complain, Dean eased his way past tight muscles, spreading Castiel wide and loose in preparation for penetration. Deep groans fell from Castiel's mouth again as he pushed back eagerly onto Dean's hand fucking himself onto Dean's fingers' eagerly.

Finally Dean settled onto his knees between Castiel's parted legs, before roughly pushing into Castiel's slick hole, hips slapping together with satisfying little sounds as they rutted and fucked upon the bed. Castiel braced himself upon the mattress with outspread hands as he rocked back into Dean's body every time that he withdrew.

Dean wrapped one free hand around Castiel's erection, fingers rubbing skilfully over heated erect flesh before Castiel finally came with a whine of Dean's name ragged in his throat. Dean moaned loudly at the sound of his lover so wrung out beneath him and he spurted deep within his lover, seed splashing deep inside him.

By the time that Sam came back Castiel was cradling the sleeping Dean against his naked body, sheets wrapped securely around them to cover their modesty from Sam's view. The younger Winchester had to smile at the tender scene, so unused to Dean laying trustingly in another's arms, relaxed and cradled in his lover's tender embrace ...


End file.
